Eine Nacht
by Demetra
Summary: Severus erlebt eine Nacht mit einer geheimnisvollen Fremden - wer sie ist und welche Botschaft sie unserem Lieblingslehrer hinterläßt, müßt Ihr selbst rausfinden! Bitte ein paar klitzekleine Reviews für die Frau mit den wilden Gedanken!!!! ;o)


Disclaimer: JKR und Time Warner.oder so  
  
FSK: ab 18  
  
Reviews: ja bitte! verena_trek@gmx.de  
  
Nur eine Nacht  
  
Missmutig blickte Severus Snape in sein Glas, in dem ein mittelmäßiger Rotwein schwamm, für den er viel zuviel Geld bezahlt hatte. Die Taverne "Zum schwarzen Drachen" war überfüllt. Allerlei lichtscheues Gesindel tummelte sich unter der niedrigen, rauchgeschwärzten Decke. Kobolde, heruntergekommene Vetteln und Menschen schienen darum zu wetteifern, wer am schnellsten betrunken wurde und dann Streit anfing. Severus konnte von sich behaupten, in diesem Wettbewerb einigermaßen mithalten zu können. Er war angetrunken und wirklich schlecht gelaunt.  
  
Dumbledore kam sich wohl sehr schlau vor, ihn zum Einkauf in die Winkelgasse zu schicken, diesem hellen, lauten Ort, an dem ihn jeder anstarrte, als sei er das Böse in Person. Er hasste diese vordergründig tugendhaften, freundlichen Zauberer, die einen Haufen Freunde, einen Ehepartner und ein halbes Dutzend Kinder ihr Eigen nennen konnten. Und nun war er gezwungen, die Nacht in London zu verbringen, weil einige der Dinge, die der Schulleiter von Hogwarts haben wollte, erst am nächsten Tag geliefert werden würden. Zumindest war es ihm gelungen, das Zimmer im "Tropfenden Kessel" abzubestellen und ein anders zu finden. Die Menschen im "Kessel" würden wahrscheinlich bereits ein paar Auroren rufen, wenn er nur zu husten wagte.  
  
Im hinteren Teil des Schankraums brach Getöse los und zuerst interessierte er sich nicht dafür, doch als immer mehr Stimmen laut wurden und Holz splitterte, erhob er sich und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schaulustigen, die grölend einen Kreis bildeten. Im Inneren der Versammlung stand eine unbewegte Gestalt in einem dunkelgrünen Mantel. Ihr zu Füßen lagen der zerbrochene Tisch und zwei stöhnende Männer, die versuchten, sich aufzusetzen.  
  
"Ich hatte Sie gebeten, mich in Ruhe zu lassen", sagte die Frau gerade gelassen. Unter der Kapuze ihres Reiseumhanges war nicht viel von ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, aber ihre leicht spöttische Stimme gefiel Severus auf Anhieb. Sie wandte sich ab, um eine Tasche aufzuheben, die im Lauf des wohl soeben stattgefundenen Konflikts heruntergefallen sein musste und war für einen Moment unaufmerksam. Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein Mann ganz in seiner Nähe seinen Zauberstab in eindeutiger Absicht zog.  
  
Die Entscheidung, ob ihr eingreifen sollte, fiel innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde. Er stieß die Arme des Angreifers nach oben und der Fluch traf die Decke, von der es Staub und Gesteinbrocken regnete. Alle Anwesenden gingen in Deckung und zerstreuten sich dann, weil es ihnen anscheinend zu gefährlich wurde. Der verhinderte Attentäter, ein eher schmächtiger Mann, warf einen Blick in Severus Augen und entschied sich spontan, auch zu gehen.  
  
"Sie haben sich Feinde gemacht. Danke für die Hilfe." Die Frau stand plötzlich neben ihm, ihre Tasche geschultert. Die ihr Gesicht verdeckenden Schatten ihrer Kapuze ließen ihn nur erahnen, dass sie jung war und schwarze Haare hatte. "Ich muss gehen. Leben Sie wohl." Ehe er es sich versah, hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen und war aus der Tür.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen war grau und diesig, Londoner Wetter par excellence. Severus verließ den "Drachen" und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Dort war trotz des einsetzenden Nieselregens eine Menge betrieb. Das Schuljahr in Hogwarts würde in einer Woche beginnen und überall erblickte er Schüler und ihre Eltern bei den nötigen Einkäufen.  
  
Und wo er auch vorbeiging, man zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn, ob nun verhohlen oder ganz offen. Die Menschen gingen ihm aus dem Weg und schlugen die Augen nieder, wenn er sie prüfend ansah. Severus hätte gelächelt, wenn es nicht so bitter gewesen wäre.  
  
Ganz in seiner Nähe standen zwei jungen Mädchen vor einem Schaufenster, in dem Festumhänge und Kleider dekoriert waren. Er identifizierte sie als die Vindermeere-Schwestern, die die erste und zweite Klasse besuchten. Die Vindermeeres waren eine der ältesten Zauberer-Familien Europas und sich generell zu schade, um mit "normalen" Menschen zu sprechen.  
  
"Der ist wirklich wunderschön", sagte Alize, die Ältere. "Ich muss ihn unbedingt haben."  
  
Severus dachte sich im Stillen, dass sie ein verwöhntes Biest war, das mindestens fünfzehn Umhänge im Schrank hatte.  
  
"Fragen wir Aislinn", schlug Sarah Vindermeere vorsichtig vor. " Sie hat das Geld." Alize zog eine Schnute, die bei anderen Mädchen vielleicht niedlich ausgesehen hätte, bei ihr aber berechnend und unzufrieden wirkte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Die beiden Mädchen entschieden, sich von dem Schaufenster loszureißen und rannten davon, vor Severus her.  
  
Alize rief lauthals: "Aislinn!" und eine Person, die abseits der Menge der Einkäufer neben einer Laterne stand, drehte sich um. Es war die Frau vom vergangenen Abend. Nur war ihre Gestalt dieses Mal deutlich zu sehen. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, in denen sich weiße Strähnen zeigten, obwohl sie erst Ende 20 sein konnte. Sie blickte den beiden Mädchen mit jener Ruhe entgegen, die sie bereits in der Kampfsituation bewiesen hatte. Leise sprachen die drei miteinander. Severus konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, doch Alizes Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Einmal zeigte sie auch in seine Richtung. Vermutliche hatte sie ihn also bemerkt. "Du bist soooo gemein", kreischte sie schließlich und verschwand in der Menge.  
  
Sarah folgte ihr wie ein Schatten. Ailslinn, von der Severus nicht wusste, in welcher Verbindung sie zu den Vindermeeres stand, schien ihm zum Glück vernünftig zu sein. Er mochte Menschen nicht, die den Boden unter den Füßen verloren, bloß weil sie reich oder berühmt waren. Aislinn blickte auf und entdeckte ihn. Sie lächelte ihn offen an, als sie ihn erkannte und scherte sich nicht um die verwunderten Blicke, die sie erntete, als sie quer über die Straße auf ihn zuging und vor ihm stehen blieb.  
  
"Sie sind also Severus Snape" sagte sie freundlich. "Ich hätte Sie mir anders vorgestellt, wenn ich den Schilderungen meiner Schwestern über Sie glauben würde." In ihrem cremeweißen Kleid verkörperte sie das perfekte Ideal einer achtbaren Hexe, doch in ihren Augen, die nach Severus näherer Betrachtung von einem hellen Goldbraun waren, blitzten Provokation und etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. "Sie haben Einkäufe zu tätigen?"  
  
Sie fragte nicht, ob er sich verirrt habe. Sie war im nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Und sie begab sich aus irgendeinem Grund in einer Verkleidung in die Nocturngasse.  
  
"Schulangelegenheiten", antwortete er ausweichend. "Was führt Sie her? Auch Einkäufe?"  
  
Sie konnte den Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht überhören, aber sie ging zu seiner Verwunderung darauf ein.  
  
"Geschäfte, Professor Snape", erklärte sie leise und trat ein Stück näher. "Geschäfte. Manchmal ist sind Name und ein Ruf nicht von Vorteil, deshalb ziehe ich es vor, unerkannt aufzutreten. Sie haben mir in diesem Punkt sehr geholfen." Er wusste, dass sie mit ihren Worten nicht nur sich selbst meinte. Er störte ihn, dass sie ihn genau einzuschätzen wusste. Aber eigentlich war sie der einzige Mensch, der das überhaupt einmal versucht hatte und deswegen schluckte er seinen aufkeimenden Ärger herunter.  
  
"Sie scheinen das einzig vernünftige Mitglied Ihrer Familie zu sein", stellte er trocken fest, um sie zu provozieren. Aislinn lächelte.  
  
"Schwarze Schafe müssen nicht aussehen, als wären sie welche", konterte sie und sah demonstrativ an ihm herunter. "Nun ja, ich sehe, meine unvernünftige Familie nähert sich und deshalb verabschiede ich mich jetzt, um Ihnen die Begegnung zu ersparen. Hat mich gefreut, Professor."  
  
Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich dann ab. Mit leichten Schritten ging sie ihren Eltern und Geschwistern entgegen, so als habe sie gerade mit einem alten Freund geplaudert. Er bewunderte die Linie ihrer Hüften unter dem Stoff ihres Kleides und bemerkte, dass Peter Vindermeere, das Familienoberhaupt, ihm einen misstrauischen Blick warf zu. Er arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium und zeichnete sich durch absolute Unnachgiebigkeit aus.  
  
Das Ergebnis waren zwei jüngere Töchter, die sich mit einem Luxusleben von ihrer Isolation ablenkten, eine Ehefrau, deren einstige Schönheit verblüht war und dann noch Aislinn, die mit dem Feuer spielte. Wenn man in der Nocturngasse erkannt hätte, wer sie war, wäre sie nicht so leicht davongekommen. Nachdenklich blickte Severus den Vindermeeres hinterher, die alle auf einmal auf Aislinn einsprachen und ihr wahrscheinlich davon abrieten, sich jemals wieder mit ihm abzugeben. Er verzog die Mundwinkel nach oben. Es hatte sicher keinerlei Effekt.  
  
Er betrat das Geschäft, in dem er seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte und bekam zu hören, dass die Ware doch erst am nächsten Tag eintreffen würde. Er würde als Dumbledore eine Eule schicken und noch eine Nacht im "Drachen" verbringen. Und prompt in dem Moment, als er aus dem Laden trat, ging der Nieselregen in kräftige Schauer über. Severus zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und fragte sich, was ihn an diesem Tag noch erwarten würde.  
  
***  
  
Zum Glück war sein Zimmer über der Herberge sauber und beheizt. Die dunkle Holztäfelung und das breite, in eine Wandnische eingebaute Bett, von Vorhängen vom Rest des Raumes abtrennbar, machten den Raum ebenso klein wie gemütlich. Er hatte Kerzen entzündet und saß in einem der Ledersessel, bei seinem üblichen Glas Wein am Abend. Auf dem Tisch neben ihm lagen einige Manuskripte, der er am Morgen trotz des Unwetters unbeschadet hatte erwerben können. Draußen prasselten die Tropfen noch immer mit unverminderter Gleichmäßigkeit auf London herab.  
  
Es klopfte. Da er niemanden erwartete, bat er den späten Besucher nicht herein, sondern öffnete selbst die Tür. Aislinn Vindermeere hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie hatte ihr engelsgleiches Aussehen abgelegt und lehnte mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Türrahmen. Über ihrer Schulter hing wieder jene Tasche, wegen der sie am vergangenen Abend fast verletzt worden wäre.  
  
"Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, Professor. Ich war nur gerade in der Gegend." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zum Zeichen, dass sie nicht wirklich meinte, was sie sagte.  
  
"Geschäfte?" Er ließ sie herein und mit wehendem Umhang trat sie ein, einen Schauer von Regentropfen versprühend. Ihre Haare waren nass und lockten sich an den Schläfen. "Oder Bedürfnis nach einem Besuch im "bösen" Teil der Welt, den Sie jederzeit wieder abbrechen können, um sich in den Schoß der Familie zu flüchten?" Er legte allen Sarkasmus, den er aufbringen konnte, in den Satz.  
  
"Sie sind ein ziemlich verbitterter Mann, Professor." Sie lachte und zog ihren Mantel aus, den sie achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Dann setzte sie sich in den zweiten Sessel, legte die Beine über die Lehne und griff in ihre Tasche. "Hier, für Sie!" Sie hielt ihm ein kleines, in Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen entgegen. "Ich musste es kaufen, als ich es sah."  
  
"Bringen Sie wieder Ihr Geld unter die Leute?" Als sie nicht reagierte, nahm er das Geschenk. Unschlüssig wog er es in der Hand und legte es dann auf den Sims des kalten Kamins. Er bekam selten Geschenke. "Danke", sagte er kühl. "Und nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund, wegen dem Sie hier sind!"  
  
"Muss ich einen Grund haben?"  
  
"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich."  
  
"Nun gut, Sie haben mich erwischt." Aislinn erhob sich wieder und trat vor ihn. Sie beobachtet ihn mit einer Intensität, die ihn unruhig machte. "Ich bin hier, weil Sie mir gefallen." Er fragte sich, ob sie scherzte. Sie roch nach Regen und einem Parfum, das er nicht kannte. Ihre goldenen Augen hatten wider jenen undefinierbaren Ausdruck angenommen, den er schon kannte. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, bekam aber kein Wort heraus, als sie eine Hand in einer völlig unschuldigen Geste auf seine Wange legte. "Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich zu küssen, Professor?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das zur Diskussion steht." Severus wurde warm, und das hatte nicht mit Wein oder Kerzenflammen zu tun. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie damit bezweckte, ihm so etwas anzubieten. Er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass eine Frau wie Aislinn, die so sehr ein Geschöpf des Licht war wie er ein Geschöpf der Finsternis, es wagen würde, die Grenze zwischen ihnen zu überschreiten.  
  
Er wollte sie von sich fortschieben, legte sein Hände auf ihre Schultern und suchte irgendein Zeichen an ihr, das ihm verriet, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Es gab keines. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er keine Frau mehr berührt. Severus fühlte die Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte und fragte sich, ob die Haut ihrer Hand so weich war wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Irgendwann in diesen Momenten begann er zu vergessen, wer sie war - und was er war. Er schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie.  
  
Ihre Lippen waren sanft und nachgiebig, als sie ihren Körper an ihn drängte. Er legte mehr Intensität in den Kuss, biss ihr sanft auf die Unterlippe. Die Spitzen ihrer Zungen spielten miteinander, während seine Hände nach den Knöpfen ihres Kleides tasteten. Es erschien ihm völlig natürlich, das zu tun, und jeder noch so kleine Rest von Zweifel war endgültig fortgewischt. Er beendete den Kuss abrupt und presste seinen Mund auf ihren weißen Hals, in dem ein heftiger Puls klopfte. Mit seinen Händen bedeutete er ihr, sich nicht zu bewegen, während er langsam um sie herumging, sich hinter sich stellte und begann, ihr das Kleid auszuziehen.  
  
Bei jedem Knopf, den er öffnete, erschien mehr von ihrer Haut und er bedachte jeden Zentimeter davon mit einem Kuss. Er fühlte, wie angespannt sie war, dass ihr Atem schneller ging. Ihr Kleid fiel zu Boden. Darunter trug sie nichts und als sie sich ohne Scheu umdrehte, stockte Severus der Atem. Er fand sie unglaublich schön, ihre langen Beine, ihre sanft geschwungenen Hüften, die Weise, in der ihr das feuchte Haar über die Brüste fiel.  
  
Er traute sich kaum, sie zu berühren, da er dachte, sie würde vergehen wie ein Traum. Sie spürte sein Zögern, nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Langsam, aber mit wachsender, fieberhafter Gier, begann sie zu streicheln, stimulierte sanft ihre Brustwarzen und kniete sich hin, um ihren Busen und ihren Bauch zu küssen und mit seinen Händen ihren Po zu umfassen. Er ließ sich Zeit damit. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern, und als er sich langsam ihrer Weiblichkeit näherte, hielt sie ihn auf.  
  
"Bitte", flüsterte sie heiser. "Ich kann nicht mehr warten. ."  
  
Er richtete sich auf, ihre Lippen fanden sich ein weiteres Mal, während sie ihm geschickt das Hemd auszog und ihre streichelnden Finger über seinen Brustkorb und Rücken fahren ließ. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen brennende Spuren. Severus drängte sie zum Bett, auf das sie sich irgendwann fallen ließ. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete für einen Moment sinnend ihren ausgestreckten Körper, auf dem das Kerzenlicht golden schimmerte. Er streifte den Rest seiner Kleidung ab und legte sich zu ihr. Er war bis aufs Äußerste erregt und als sie ihn auf sich zog und die Beine um seine Hüften schlang, drang er sanft in sie ein.  
  
Es fühlte sich erschreckend und wundervoll zugleich an, wie sich ihr warmer Körper um ihn schloss und wie sie sich leise stöhnend in seine Arme schmiegte, so als sei sie dafür bestimmt. Er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen, erst sanft, dann schneller, als er fühlte, wie die Welle seiner Erregung ihn zu überfluten drohte. Ailsinn passte sich seinen Bewegungen an und ließ mit der Art, in der ihre Hände seinen Hintern umschlossen, keine Zweifel über die Lust, die sie empfand. Er küsste sie mit einer nie gekannten Verzweiflung, denn er spürte, dass das, was er erlebte, nicht von Dauer sein konnte.  
  
Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, als er spürte, wie sie die Frau unter ihm dem Orgasmus näherte. Mit ein paar letzten Stößen versenkte er sich tief in ihr, bis er spürte, wie sich ihr zitternder Körper gegen seinen hob, dann ließ er seiner Lust freien Lauf. Er stöhnte. Sein Unterleib verkrampfte sich, als er kam. Dann sank er neben Ailsinns schweißnassem Körper zusammen und zog sie in seine Arme. Keiner sprach ein Wort.  
  
***  
  
Als er am Morgen aufwachte und trübes Licht in das Zimmer fiel, war er allein. Das Bett war kalt und einsam ohne sie, ihm fehlte der Duft ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie gehen musste, und doch traf ihn die Einsamkeit wie ein Schlag. Einige Muskeln, die er eine lange Zeit nicht mehr strapaziert hatte, meldeten sich. Ein gutes Gefühl, aber es wäre noch besser gewesen, wenn Aislinn geblieben wäre. Weshalb sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, wusste er noch immer nicht, aber es war gut gewesen. Die beiden richtigen Menschen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort.  
  
Er wollte ins Badezimmer gehen, nackt, wie er war, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Päckchen, das noch ungeöffnet auf dem Kaminsims lag. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, nahm er es herunter und packte es aus. Es war, wie erwartet, ein Buch. Es trug den Titel "Faust - Der Tragödie erster und zweiter Teil" und der Autor war ein gewisser Goethe, den Namen nach ein Deutscher. Ein Muggelbuch.  
  
Severus begann zu blättern und stieß auf einige Textzeilen, die ihn spontan ansprachen. Hör auf, mit Deinem Gram zu spielen, der, wie ein Geier, Dir am Leben frisst. Er blätterte weiter. Und so ist mir das Dasein eine Last, der Tod erwünscht, das Leben mir verhasst. Das Buch war alt und offensichtlich sehr wertvoll. Severus lächelte, das edle Geschenk freute ihn. Auf der ersten Seite fand er schließlich ein paar Zeilen, die Aislinn ihm hinterlassen hatte, hineingeschrieben, ohne zu wissen, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickeln würde. Oder hatte sie es gewusst?  
  
Lieber Severus, wenn Du dies liest, habe ich England für immer verlassen. Ich lasse bei Dir, meinem Verwandtem im Geiste, mein Lieblingsbuch zurück, eine Geschichte über das Streben des Menschen nach Glück und die Gefahr, den falschen Weg zu wählen. Verlass Dich darauf. Ich habe es nicht getan und zahle jetzt den Preis. Aislinn  
  
Severus schloss die Buchdeckel und atmete tief durch. Also war sie endgültig fort. Ihm blieb nur eine Erinnerung. Und das Gefühl, dass er es war, mit dem sie die letzte Nacht in ihrer Heimat verbracht hatte. Mit ihm. Nicht mit ihrer Familie oder Freunden. Er trat ans Fenster und öffnete die Läden. Ein neuer Tag. 


End file.
